nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Angela
Thanks for the welcome. I hope I can help turn this Wiki REALLY good. Pokemon DP Merge Well no one informed us the leaders of the Nintendo wikia. The leaders are User:Victory93 and User:Pokemon DP. We were chosen when everyone abandoned this Wikia and we were chosen to watch over this wikia. If you don't beleive me see the discussion in the forums. I wish for that Mario page to be deleted and to stick with the old one. We already have one user screwing it up so we don't want another if you wish to co-operate then don't start a war here or you will be banned. Thank You. --Victory93 04:54, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Please I want you delete that Mario page, RIGHT NOW or you will ba banned. Do not ignore this warning. --Victory93 05:02, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I hope you are telling the truth because if that Mario page isn't deleted by tomorrow, you will be banned. --Victory93 05:08, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I'm actually being serious here about me being leader. User:Pokemon DP agreed with me so I accepted though unless I had to do something to become leader, then I would like to be a leader of the Nintendo wiki and the Fable wikia due to I am very responsible and I watch my actions and I'M TRYING to make this place a better place unlike some. I wish to accept the role of being one of the leader for the Nintendo wikia and Fable wikia and promise to do my part and best. --Victory93 05:20, 16 December 2007 (UTC) So do we come to an agreement here. I assure you I will do the best that I can. --Victory93 06:39, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I like now what you did with the Mario page how you added the other information box on the page from the old page but I would like that agian with the other pages like with Waluigi and Wario where it says stuff like species and gender cause that's the way it's ment to be on this wiki. Also I see that you did nothing with the character Lord Cyber. Just saying. --Victory93 04:31, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Adopting the Wiki As you may have noticed, the Sysops and Bureaucrats have gone inactive. This Wiki has a lot of Maintenance that has not yet been taken care of, for example, Unused Images, Unused Categories, and Vandalized articles haven't been deleted yet. I would like to Adopt the Wiki now, and help turn it around, considering that the current Sysops and 'Crats don't seem to be interested in their jobs here. Just asking. - Pokemon DP Admin I know, I've been very inactive lately. Sorry, busy, busy, busy. >_> I'll try and get on more! :) -Pokemon DP Hi there So I see our articles from Nintendopedia were merged here. However do we have create another account here? Im unsure of what to do, since I tried logging in but couldn't. I decided to ask this first before creating an account. -Albertojz356 :Hello Albertojz356. Yes, you do need to go to special:userlogin and make a new account if you've not used Wikia before. Angela (talk) 06:58, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Ok then thanks :D -Albertojz356 Template issues I've got a ''slight''ish issue with a template I've created. The template is at User:Launchballer/Sandbox, and whenever I transclude it, I get this: As to why it's gone like that, I've set it so that if the parameter for that row isn't filled in, it will not show that row. However; I don't want it to go like that! I need the rows entirely disappearing.-- 21:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Have you tried asking on Wikia's forums? They're a good place to get template help. Angela (talk | help forum) 01:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Help Someone hacked into my account and vandalized the MarioWiki. Please help me. Gengarblood3 :Please change your password immediately if you believe someone is using your account and send the details to staff using special:contact. Please include any URLs showing edits that were not made by you. Angela (talk | help forum) 13:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well that was weird. Maybe someone used a program to hack that account. We do change passwords to prevent a hackment based on my username.--Ghostytreat 19:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC)